


Sleepless nights

by LightningOpal



Category: Final Space
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Confessions, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gary is not okay, Gay, I both hate and love KVN, KVN MAKES A BREIF APPEARANCE, Little Cato is precious and needs to be protected, M/M, Mooncake is adorable, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Plz Go Easy On Me, Quinn is helpful, a bit of slow burn, my two special bois, nervous little punk boi, perfect beautiful business child, these two are totally husbands and you cant tell me otherwise, trans Gary (AU?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningOpal/pseuds/LightningOpal
Summary: Ok, just go with me here, my first fan fic and I love Final Space. And I ship Garycato. I cant help it, im a sucker for gay ships. And Gary is trans. I have a gut feeling that he is, but nobody knows for sure.





	1. Milk and Catos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first piece so, a little advice would be appreciated!

It was a quiet night (night? In space? Come on) on the Galaxy One. Everyone was asleep, well everyone except a certain blonde. Yep, once again, Gary Goodspeed, could not sleep. And it sucked, real bad. “One thousand one houndred sixty nine, one thousand one houndred seventy. Ugh. That was a new record, but I STILL CAN’T SLEEP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!” Gary quietly exclaimed, as not to disturb the squishy green ball alien that sleeps in a nest made of red space suits. “Might as well get up and walk around... again”, the former prisoner sighed swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and donning his robe, even if the blue eyed space man was clad in his pajamas, a pair of blue plaid fluffy sweatpants and a black tank top. He started wearing pajamas after his prison sentence had ended, for two reasons; reason one: he was not allowed to wear his personal clothes, reason two: he didn’t actually like just wearing his underwear for pajamas, I mean come on! It’s just embarrassing if your five year crush who he might be over (finally), your best friend or your best friend’s kid walking in when you just got up and didn’t put on your bath robe on yet. “GARY, I BEHOOVE THAT YOU RETURN TO BED.” HUE told the blonde. Gary swore that if HUE could, he would have scolded him, or sighed. “‘Behoove’? Are we on Jeopardy?” Gary asked with an amused chuckle. “And HUE, you know I have trouble sleeping. Sleep hates me. I hate nightmares...” Gary added the last part with a whisper. He quietly and quickly tip- toed down the dimly lit hallway, making sure his crew mates were asleep, by quickly checking on them. Gary had to bite back an ‘aw’ when he saw Little Cato cuddled up to his dad, a small pang of sadness making his heart ache as he remembered the traditions he had with his dad, especially the Christmas traditions that he will think of more later. As Gary traveled up the anti gravity shoot, he remembered to make sure that he was up before everyone else, so he could make breakfast. He knew they love his pancakes. Even if he dropped the first few after his sentence was up, but who could blame him, he hadn’t had any practice in a bit over 5 years! When he finally reached the kitchen, he quickly opened up the cabinet that held the cups, grabbed a blue cup and poured himself a glass of milk after grabbing the milk jug from ‘other beth’. He didn’t even notice that a certain teal and white furred ventrexian walk in, while holding a smaller orange ventrexian who has a blue mohawk. “What are you doing up?” Gary almost chocked on his milk when he heard the sound of his best friend’s voice. The blonde whipped around to see his best friend carrying the smaller, fluffy ventrexian. As Gary’s own sky blue eyes met Avocato’s golden yellow eyes, he felt his face heat up slightly. “I could ask you the same thing” replied the blond haired cyborg(even if the only thing cybernetic about him is his left arm). “I asked you first, baby.” The elder ventrexian replied while sitting down in the crew’s usual booth, while still holding the sleeping smaller Cato. Gary felt his face heat up even more at the casual use of pet names. Gary sighed, “I couldn’t fall asleep”. Avocato raised an eye brow, light worry seeping into his cat like features. “Why?” Avocato asked, in a slightly worried tone. ‘Hecareshecaresholycrap’ “i just had a hankering for a cup of milk.” Gary’s guts twisted as he said that, he hates lying to his friends. Thankfully, Avocato bought it, mostly. “I better get back to bed!” Gary quickly said before forcing a yawn. “G’night!” Was the last thing Avocato heard before Gary, his crus- I mean best friend, disappeared into the ship. Avocato could slightly tell that Gary was blushing, but he just thought it was because the blue eyed astronaut almost choked on his milk. But Avocato was sure glad that Gary couldn’t tell that HE was blushing underneath his dark fur. Avocato held his sleeping son closer as his blush grew hotter as he thought about how cute Gary had looked in his pajamas with his robe slipping off his right shoulder. Then he wondered, what Gary was thinking about that caused him to not fall asleep. Little did he know, that Gary was thinking about him... (to be continued)


	2. Dead Dad Problems and Grannies Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary cant sleep very well. But he is one hell of a cook! (Im not good at summaries!)

Once Gary fell down the Anti gravity shaft, he broke into a sprint as he quickly ran down the corridor. And once he reached his room, he jumped onto his twin bed, which he now customized with with blue blankets and an actual pillow, and covered himself, seemingly hiding from everyone, underneath the deep blue duvet. 

 

“Holy GUACAMOLE! Holy Whack-A-Moley! Holy Shitaké mushrooms.... Oh my stars... Oh. My. CRAP! He found me. I didn’t know he was awake. Why was he awake?! I didn’t wake him up, did I? I hope I didn’t. He was asleep when I checked on him. Holy shit, he’s adorable when he sleeps... Wai-What? Did just say that out loud? Holy crap. I totally did. Ugh. Why does Avocato have to be so sexy and cute at the same time?!” Gary ranted then face planting as he stopped. “Mooncake? Am I a furry?”

“...”

 

“Why did I just ask Mooncake? The little guy’s asleep, and he can’t exactly say stuff other than ‘Chookity’. Gary, you’re an idiot, that can’t do anything right. You’re just a guy that fits the dumb blond stereotype.” Gary mumbled to himself, a far off look in his eyes.

Gary started thinking of what happened earlier. He was grabbing a cup of milk and he hadn’t even noticed that Avocato had walked in the room. And that sorta startled him. He can normally tell when someone is walking in to the area where he is. But that’s when they’re all wearing their boots. He can tell when someone is walking in even if they’re not wearing their boots. How? He has slightly more sensitive ears than most people, well humans. Avocato wasn’t wearing his boots and Gary hadn’t heard him. That leaves only one answer! AVOCATO IS A CAT!!!! ‘Huh. I wonder how Avocato or Little Cato will react to an empty cardboard box.’ 

“I’m gonna try and actually sleep, g’night little buddy.” With that, Gary shifted so he was on his stomach, closing his tired blue eyes, and drifted into unconsciousness...

‘All Gary could see was black, bit he could hear the slight sound of people talking and a countdown....

 

“Gary.”

 

 

He recognized that voice. He could never forget it.

 

 

“You’re going to be the man of the house till I get home, okay son?”

 

Gary looked up, because he was a kid again, only seven years old, almost eight.

When he looked up, he saw blue eyes just like his own, except these ones had hints of ocean blue, the eyes only his father had.

 

“Okay Dad! I love you!!!” Gary could hear himself say.

 

“I love you too son.” 

 

Gary felt someone ruffle his hair, in the way only his dad could; full of love and a bit playful.

 

“Ten.... nine... eight...”

 

Something didn’t feel right...

 

“Seven... six... five....”

 

‘Dad, please get off the ship’

 

“Four... three... two...”

 

He wanted to scream for John Goodspeed to get off the ship and back to him....

 

“One... zero... BLAST OFF”

 

He was too late....

 

 

It seemed that the ship was nearing the edge of space when suddenly...

 

BOOM!!!!!

 

 

All Gary could hear was his own screams as he watched the very ship that his dad, the only family he had left, explode. All he could feel was the ground under his knees and the sobs that wracked his small frame as he tightly clutched the glass jar that contained a small lunar moth caterpillar to his chest.’

 

Gary woke with a start. Sitting on his knees, with his arms wrapped around his belly. He looked around. He’s in his room, on the Galaxy One. He looked down to make sure he wasn’t a kid. Robotic left arm? Check. Slim body that hid the fact that he wasn’t born with the name “Gary”? Check. Slim, lanky legs he got from his mother? Check. 26 years old? Yep! Just another nightmare. Those sucked hard.

Gary quickly checked the time on his phone, 7:49 am. Giving him time to make his grandma’s famous pancakes. The ones with merengue mixed in. The blonde lifted his arms above his head and laced his fingers together so he could stretch his back, wincing a bit as his spine popped. Slipping out of bed and walking out of his room, not even bothering to put back on his robe, he traveled up the anti gravity shaft, and walked past Quinn and into the kitchen. 

Quinn was sitting at the booth that the crew usually sits in, eating oatmeal that actually had a bunch of brown sugar in it, with a cup of coffee the way she likes it: black. A few minutes later, she could smell bacon. ‘Gary’s making breakfast. Good thing I didn’t fill up on oatmeal.’ The former Infinity Guard captain thought, a smile played across her lips. 

 

After the scent of bacon got stronger, it didn’t take long for the ventrexian duo to come in. Little Cato, rubbing the sleep out of his unmistakably turquoise blue eyes, being held by his father and wearing a shirt that was way to big for him. Avocato, wasn’t wearing a shirt, just sweatpants, exposing the white stripe of fur that started on the back of his head, over his muzzle, and ending before his furry belly.

It wasn’t long after Avocato sat down with his son in his lap, that Gary came out of the kitchen, wearing an apron that had ‘Dont shoot, im only the cook’ and having one plate in each hand. But that wasn’t the thing, Gary also was balancing one of the three plates on the top of his head. 

“Gary, dude, how the hell are you keeping that plate on your head?!” Little Cato asked incredulously.

 

“A master magician never reveals his secrets” the aforementioned blond replied with a knowing smirk on his face, carefully placing the plates of food onto the table.

“Darn” the mohawked ventrexian exclaimed softly, still a bit tired.

Gary reached over to the orange furred kit, and ruffled his fur.

“Hey! Watch the mohawk!”

Gary had a good feeling about today, hopefully that feeling is right. It usually is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!! Did i add head cannons? Yes i did. Do i know Gary’s age? No! Is “Holy Whack-A-Moley!” one of my own catch phrases? Yes it is! If you have some advice, plz give me some. Or if you want to ask about my head cannons, go ahead!


	3. Falls and Calls

(Quick A/n before we start, i have no idea how this story is actually going to play out! I’m just winging it here!! And this does actually take place after episode 10!!! So Jack is dead, sorry, not sorry. I just hate that guy. I mean, he ripped Gary’s arm off! He ripped the arm off of his former best friend’s son!!!! No wonder John agreed to beat the crap outta him. Now let’s get started!!! -Lightning Opal/ Space Dork)

It was the afternoon??? Gary actually didn’t know. Said blonde was floating in space repairing another satellite, while the Galaxy One was a bit farther off, just outside of Earth’s orbit. Gary had found it a bit funny, they had saved the earth, but they only went down onto the planet if it was absolutely necessary. Even if Quinn went down to Earth daily, because Tribore could use the help of his dark skinned friend to reform the Infinity Guard. Also, Gary was getting paid for repairing the satellites this time ‘round. He started thinking of how glad he was about finishing college before getting arrested at 21 years old. 

When Bolo sent him back in time to talk to his dad once again, he had failed to mention that he had degrees in both Chemistry and Rocket Science. Gary actually could have been one of the rocket technicians for the Infinity Guard, if he hadn’t actually had a double life. During the day, he was a straight A student, but during the night, he was a cunning theif. Hell, he stole a diamond once and nobody actually knew that he still has it.

As Gary’s thoughts started becoming about his past, he thought about the people who he hung out with.

“Stupid Derrick... Stupid Doctor whats-his-face. I still cant believe that I actually dated Derrick. He was just a stupid fuck boy. Ugh, what did I ever see in him”, Gary muttered to himself, silently being a bit more glad that he hadn’t let Derrick get into his jeans. Or let anyone get into his jeans. He would never admit to anyone that he is still a virgin. Well, he would always get flustered whenever someone would try and give him hints at what they wanted.

Once Gary had finished repairing the satellite, not using duct tape for once, he gave the tether a quick tug, letting his spotter know that he was ready to come back in.

Gary re-entered the hangar of the Galaxy One expecting to land with a painful thud on the floor. Instead, he was met with the awaiting arms of one of his crew mates. Who it was, he couldn’t tell because his red and blue helmet was in the way. All he could tell at the moment was that whoever caught him was not a robot. Not that he was complaining. He was just glad he didn’t land on the floor. It was more painful that he liked to admit. And besides, he didn’t want to mess up his bomber jacket. (You’ll find out why later- L.O.)

Whoever caught Gary gently placed the young blonde back on his feet and let their team mate take his gear off. 

After Gary had pressed the button that folds (is that even right? I mean there was not enough scenes with Gary’s helmet!) his helmet back to wherever it was and let his gloves shrink back into light blue bracelets around his wrists, did Gary finally see who caught him.

 

 

 

 

It was Avocato. 

 

Oh....

 

 

My.....

 

 

 

Crap.....

 

And was Avocato.... blushing? Through his fur? “You okay man?” the blonde asked his feline companion.

“Y-yeah, yeah. Im fine. Are you fine? Your face is sorta red,” replied the turquoise ventrexian, who was trying to deny the fact that he was blushing in front of the dork that makes his heart skip a beat.

“I-Im fine! Just getting used to gravity again... just like I always have to... after being in space...” Gary trailed off, also denying the fact that he was blushing. Well he had a good reason!! His crush, yes, he finally admitted it, caught him... FRICKEN BRIDAL STYLE! If that wasn’t embarrassing enough... Little Cato saw it. He didn’t comment, he just gave a chesire cat like grin.

 

Did Little Cato have his own OTP? Yes he did. Was that OTP his dad and the blond human that he had started to get close to? Yes it was. Little Cato had a plan. A plan to get his dad and Gary together.

“THERE IS AN INCOMING CALL FROM QUINN WHO IS AT WORK, I SUGGEST YOU ANSWER”. 

“Alrighty! We got a call to answer!”Gary exclaimed excitedly, just being himself. And to Avocato, that was frickin adorable. Because Gary acts like a kid in a grown up’s body, and that is so cute! 

Once the trio and the planet destroyer reached the control room, the young ventrexian pressed the green button to answer the call. As soon as he did, a hologram of the Infinity Guard captain popped up. And of course she was happy to see them.

“Hai Quinn!!”  
“Hi Gary.”  
“What up Princess.”  
“Don’t call me Princess, Avo.”  
“Yo.”  
“Hey Short Stuff.”  
“Chookity!”  
“Aw, hiya Mooncake!”

“Soooo... whaddya need Quinn?!” Asked the Dork of a blond.

“I need you guys to come down to the academy for a lesson.” answered the darker skinned female.

“Alright. See ya soon Quinn”, spoke the former bounty hunter. He was surprised that Gary didn’t say anything. But one look at the aforementioned blond, gave him his answer. 

Gary’s face was almost as white as a sheet, and there was sweat trailing down his face. And the look in his eyes said it all. He didn’t want to go and he was scared. Being alone in space for five years will do that to you. The last time they went down to earth, it was after they had closed the breach and had gone to celebrate. They hadn’t expected the Earth to re-populate so quickly. And Gary, the poor guy nearly had a panic attack! Avocato was quick to place his hand(paw?) on Gary’s shoulder and give a comforting squeeze. When Gary looked at him, fear still evident in his eyes, he gave Gary a smile that he hoped said ‘everything is going to be fine’. 

 

Well, time to go....

 

To be continued.....

 

 

Hey! It’s your girl here! I was just winging it here!!! Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others. I was getting cramps in my thumbs, since Im writing this on my IPod. I was adding in a few more head cannons, and I was wondering if you guys would like me to make a Final Space head cannons book!!! Just let me know!!!! I will happily do it!!!! Love you all! <3 Lightning Opal/ Space Dork


	4. Hiding and Hugs

(IM BACK!!! Sorry for the wait guys! I only had this chapter done since Friday and I haven’t had the chance to upload it! Work, ugh! Heck Im writing this right now and Im tired, and im writing this on Friday, pretty Ironic. Just telling you that as soon as August hits, I should be able to update more! Unless the wifi gets cut. And Im working on my own Final Space AU! The AU literally nobody asked for: The Five Nights At Freddy’s AU! But instead of the pizza parlor being called Freddy Fazzbear’s, it’s called Gary Goodspeed’s. With Gary taking the place of Freddy, Avocato as Bonnie, Me as Chica (its my AU, i can be in it), Little Cato sorta as Mangle, he is on stage tho(HE GOES THROUGH THE VENTS! Looking for Avocato because Avo always moves first!), Quinn and Tribore in the place(s) as Foxy. I can get more into the AU if you guys want, but I know you’re getting tried of my rambling... ON WITH THE STORY!!! Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Space, the characters or TBS, if I did: Garycato would be cannon and Avocato would still be alive, but I do own the story!!!)

 

It was right after Quinn had called and the boys were boarding the other hawk they had. They were all a bit curious about what Quinn needed their help with, but they were no strangers to going down to the academy to help their crew mate. Whether it be helping with paper work, or helping Quinn or Tribore or both with a lesson.

The lessons included but were not limited to: how many sticky bombs to pack, *cough Avocato was also being taught then cough*, what to do if someone gets really hurt or gets a limb ripped off, how to tell if something was rigged, and how to make extra fuel incase you run out. That last one is taught by Gary. 

If they said that they weren’t surprised that Gary knew how to make rocket fuel, they would be lying. They were totally surprised when Gary had told the entire class, he was nervous having so many people watching him, that he had college degrees in both chemistry and rocket science. At first, the class had laughed, because when the news that John Goodspeed’s only kid got arrested, they had been watching tv. But when Gary had made rocket fuel, and used a glass jar as a makeshift pulse engine, everyone was shocked to say the least. Even the Galaxy One crew was shocked! That day, when the blond had proved everyone wrong, he had given the class a smug look, but had winked at his friends. What Gary could do, never ceased to amaze his friends, cuz that dork is filled with surprises. To them, Gary Goodspeed is a Broken soul with a heart of gold and is smarter than he seems. 

While on the hawk, to say that Gary was nervous, was an understatement. The guy was so nervous, that he was pacing around like a caged animal. 

After about five minuets, Little Cato had gotten tired of seeing his favorite human, walking back and forth. So tired, that he had walked up to the blond human and just hugged him. Even though Little Cato could only wrap his arms around Gary’s waist and lower ribs. Even though Avocato was the one flying the hawk, he could tell Gary wanted to hug the kit back, and he was a bit surprised when his favorite blond picked up his boy and just hugged him that way.

And to Little Cato, that was much better. Now he could wrap his arms around Gary’s neck and just bury his fluffy face into the blond’s neck. Gary tried to hold back a giggle, but failed and held Little Cato closer to him. He just loved that cute little rebel. As they traveled through the Earth’s atmosphere, Gary was sitting with Little Cato sitting on Gary’s lap, just snuggling into the human’s chest and the blue eyed astronaut’s arms wrapped around his small fluffy body. Avocato was glad that Gary, nor his son could see his face. And that he wasn’t human, because he was so freaking happy to see Gary and Little Cato growing even closer. He was so happy, that he was nearly blushing through his dark fur, even if a little bit of red was showing through white portion. 

As Avo landed the Hawk, they were met with the class that they help Quinn teach, and their female companion. Once the door that kept them from the Earth’s atmosphere opened, they stepped out into the sunshine.

“Hey guys,” Quinn called as she started walking her way to the guys.

“Heya Quinn! You said you needed help?” Gary asked.

“Yes.”

“With what?” asked the small, fluffy cat teen. Who was still being carried by Gary. Not that he was complaining.

“Just HELP ME”, Quinn whispered.

“Are they acting out that bad?” Asked the darker ventrexian.

“Yep... and they want to see something cool.”

“Whooaaah! Pok!”

“I agree with our little ball friend. That is bad.” Gary told the others.

Of course they just looked at him and collectively asked, “You can understand what Mooncake is saying?!”

“Ehhh, sorta. He just says that when something is getting out of control.” Gary explained and Mooncake just nodded.

“And the reason I know that is because Im just awesome and none of you pay attention to what Mooncake actually says.” bragged the blond before he strutted away, with Little Cato holding on to him. 

 

~time skip because I don’t know what the academy looks like and I feel like im rambling~

 

“So. I heard that you all want to see something cool.”

One of them was speaking and it was none other than Avocato, the love struck cat man. The others were standing to the side. Earlier Gary had asked Little Cato if he wanted to be set down, actually let’s rephrase that, Gary tried to set down Little Cato, but turns out... the kit gets clingy to people he cares about. So Gary was still holding a very clingy and affectionate Little Cato.

“So, Gary, my son and myself will be showing you something. But it’s going to make you work. The three of us will be using stealth to hide from you, and you have to find us. So good luck, you’re gonna need it. And Cato. You can let go of Gary now.”

Little Cato finally let go of Gary and ran up to his dad. “Let’s do this Dad! And also Gary.”

“Whoo!”

And then Avocato pulled put two smoke bombs and set them off. Once the smoke cleared, the three of them were gone. The thing is, only Quinn knew where they were, cause she knows them better than the class does. Little Cato? In the vents. Avocato? Under the desk and holding his tail in his paws so his location wouldn’t be given away. Gary? Hiding behind one of the many plants that could hide him.

And the class had no idea where they went. They were quiet until someone started questioning where they went. Then the whole class started questioning it. Quinn looked at one of the vent grates and saw Little Cato. The small teenage ventrexian had his ears pinned down and he was covering them with his bare paws. She quickly looked over at Avocato, and he had started to cover his ears with his gloved paws and had moved his tail so that it was wrapped around his waist. Gary wasn’t doing much better. His hands also over his ears.

“QUIET!!!” Quinn roared. She was mad. No, she was livid. At the class. “If you want to find them. You have to be quiet. Or tell a joke. Depending on who you want to find first.”

“A joke?” asked one of the students.

“Yes, a joke. You can tell a joke or start a jingle to find Gary.”

 

Little Cato had crawled to a portion of the vents that if he talked, nobody would be able to pinpoint where he is. “That really work anymore Quinn. Gary has gotten better at this.”

The class looked around trying to find where their youngest teacher is hiding. Of course they couldn’t find him because his voice seemed to come from everywhere!

Gary looked over to where Avocato was hidden and gave a small wave. Avocato noticed and waved back with a larger smile than usual. Well, because Quinn and the SAMES would have found them already. Little Cato had crawled his way over to a vent by his dad, giving Gary a quick ‘Hi Thunder Bandit’ and Gary giving Little Cato a small ‘Hey Spider Cat’.

Gary couldn’t help but smile seeing the fluffy father/ son duo quietly talking to each other, just joking around. Gary kept smiling even though he felt a pang of sadness start eating it’s way at his heart. Because even though he had a chance to talk to his father again, he was only able to have him back for a short time. 

Gary didn’t notice that he was starting to tear up or that both Catos were giving him worried looks. He hadn’t even noticed that Little Cato had crawled over to him.

“You okay man?”

With that Gary looked up to see the teenage kit he had come to love like he raised the boy himself along side Avocato.

“Yea-yeah. Im fine. Just thinking about stuff.”

“Like your dad?”

“Yeah.” Gary admitted, looking down at his hands.

Before Gary could look up, Little Cato had opened the grate to the vent, silently inviting Gary in the vent, because Gary was one of the only other people in the Galaxy One crew that could fit. Accepting the silent invitation, Gary crawled his way into the ventilation shaft and followed Little Cato over to the grate that Avocato was near...

 

To be continued... probably on Wednesday... I don’t know. Will the class find the trio? Am I going to put Gary’s Ex in the next chapter? Only the next chapter of Sleepless Nights will tell... if you are reading this... Congratulations!! You get a cookie and a hug from Little Cato!!!!


	5. Blond hair and blue eyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Gary’ inner turmoil.

(Im back! Wow, I must be getting into this story more than I thought I would! And what I mean by that is that I didn’t think anyone would read this, to be honest! Im just glad that people like my story enough to come back to read more when I update it. It means a lot more than you think. Oh yeah, make sure to read the smol authors note at the end for a reward!!! PEACE!!)

 

Little Cato looked behind him to make sure that Gary was following him. And he was. It wasn’t a long crawl over to the grate that his dad was near, but it was short either. And once he had reached his father, he carefully shifted himself so he was facing his dad and his dad’s best friend. 

“Hey Avo.” Gary whispered quietly.

“Hey Gare. You alright man?” the aforementioned ventrexian whispered back, being well trained both in the arts of stealth and bromance-fu. 

Gary blushed at the nickname, still slightly adjusting to the fact that he had good friends that actually remembered his name. Quinn. “Yeah, Im fine. Just thinking and all that jazz.”

“If you say so baby.” That’s what Avocato said, but it didn’t mean he believed the blond. And for said blond, he was still getting flustered, in the good way- the way that not only was his face heated up but his heart did too- flustered by his crush’s casual use of pet names. And how could he NOT have fallen head over heels for his best friend. The guy was bad-ass, ruggedly handsome, a great father and FREAKING HOT!!! Not to forget, super soft and a great hugger! And his VOICE! My god! He could listen to Avocato talk for hours and never get tired of hearing his voice.

Now, like most people, Gary didn’t think he was very good looking, despite that he would say otherwise while trying to woo Quinn. He was over that now, and now instead he is swooning over someone else. There were many things Gary hated about his appearance. One of which is the fact that he is blond and not a brunette. One reason is that it. Tangles. Too. Quick. Another is because if he had brown hair, he would look more like his dad. 

Another reason he hated how he looks are the countless acne scars that are splattered across his shoulders. Acne... one of the most IRRITATING thing about being a teen. Even is he had been getting those monthly hormone injections, they still didn’t make that time of the month any better! 

And that brings us to another reason. THE FACT THAT HE WAS TRANSGENDER IN THE FIRST PLACE!! Only having the top surgery done, doesn’t help when he gets dysphoric! And when it’s that time of the month, the cramps... oh my crap... the cramps are the worst! And pair that with having to live with KVN for 5 years? Ouch! When it hit during his first month on the Galaxy One, he was having trouble just masking the pain he was in. He had been so happy, when HUE had let him lie back down in bed. Because the damn cramps were that bad and he had a monster headache.

“You three can come out now! They all gave up!”

That call to come out of hiding from their B.F.F. (Best female friend), was what pulled Gary away from his thoughts.

Quinn and the class saw none other than Avocato, pop out of behind the desk, and the other two come out of the same spot.

“I- I...” Quinn spluttered, confused as how Gary had gotten over to Avocato without anyone noticing. Even Mooncake let out a confused “chookity”.

It was clear to the trio that everyone was confused. Gary just snickered and said confidently, “A master magician never reveals their secrets. So you all can roast a marshmallow and get on with your life.”

The Catos just covered their mouths with their paws in order to stifle their laughter.

“C’mon squad! Let’s get out of here!”

With that, the guys started walking to the door, with Quinn letting Tribore take over teaching and walking out behind them.

And HEY! It was Friday, so they decided to go have some fun.

 

~Time skip-a-do cuz im feeling lazy~

They just decided to go hang out at the mall. Thank goodness the academy was built near a mall! And Gary actually felt comfortable enough to be on Earth for a bit longer. Besides, they were in his home town! And he was sorta hoping to see one of his childhood friends, the only one that was there for him...

 

They were walking in the parking lot, and up to the doors when someone went and grabbed Gary’s bad shoulder, and they weren’t gentle about it either.

“Ow! What the he-“ Gary’s voice was cut off as he turned around and saw someone he didn’t want to see.

 

 

 

His Ex- boyfriend...

 

 

Derrick. The very guy who threatened to snap his neck. The guy who cheated on him. He was back, and he clearly wasn’t very happy to see him....

 

TO BE CONTINUED.....

 

(Hey guys! Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger! But this took me a while to write, cuz of work and all. I meant to have this done yesterday! But I got a little side tracked... whoops! And I left this on a cliffhanger for a reason... THERE’S GONNA BE A FIGHT!!!! And I have a question, should I add my character in? Other than that, just a small spoiler for the next chapter... GARY IS GONNA BE PISSED!!!!! And speaking of Gary, the reason I think he doesn’t like his blond hair, is because I wanted to put a bit of my own struggles in. I say that because, Im blond myself. AND I AM NOT GOING TO SAY WHAT KIND OF BLOND! Let’s just say that the highlights in Gary’s hair are the same as mine, and my hair is darker than his! Platinum blonde highlights boi!

 

And another reason why I haven’t been able to write that much is Im a little depressed, and am questioning why I even keep writing this story. I don’t really know what to do with myself anymore. And to be honest, one of the the only things that keep me from going crazy and keep me from just wishing that I get hit by a car, is Final Space. So thanks to all to you authors and Thank you Olan.

 

If you read this! You get a reward!!! Some cookies and Hugs from Avocato and Little Cato!!! Yay! 

<3 Lightning Opal/ Space Dork


	6. Fist fights and Frying pans

(Guess who’s back yo!!! It’s ya girl, Lightning Opal! Here with a new chapter of Sleepless Nights!!! As I said in the Author’s note in the end of the last chapter, THERE IS GONNA BE A FIGHT!!! And Gary is gonna be PISSED!!! And I made up my mind, I am going to add myself. My character backstory cut short: Gary’s childhood bestie and the only one who stayed by his side after he lost John and when he started the transition. She is a couple inches shorter than Gary, a bit stocky but is pretty strong. Alright! On with the story!!!)

 

 

To say that Gary was shocked, would be a total understatement.

“H-hey Derrick. What are you doing here?”

“Gary, you know this guy?” asked a confused but slightly put off Avocato.

“Does he know me? Heh. I’m Gary’s boyfriend.” Derrick laughed.

“WHAT?! Gary we didn’t know you’re dating someone!” exclaimed an expatriated Quinn.

“Trust me. Im a single pringle,” Gary then turned towards his ex, “Listen Derrick. We are NOT dating. We broke up. What, like five years ago?”

“C’mon Gary. Don’t act like you don’t want me back. You know you miss me. Especially after I dumped you.”

“Excuse ME?” exclaimed an exhausted and slightly peeved Gary. “Last time I checked, it was I who dumped your sorry ass. Because YOU were CHEATING on me. With who? Oh I know. Some dumb slut! And you’re the one crawling back to me buddy!”

The crew was getting concerned. It was rare for Gary to get so upset. The last time they saw him start getting this upset, it was the last battle with the Lord Commander, who now covered in “butt holes”, courtesy of the crew, and KVN. 

They could just see the raw anger and hatred in Gary’s sky blue eyes, which have now darkened to a bold ocean blue. There was one thing they were all thinking- Gary is getting PISSED. 

“Hey!,” Derrick moved to grab the collar of Gary’s red shirt, “don’t talk to me like that... you got that you little bitch? Or do I have to make you?” Derrick growled lowly, getting in the blond’s face.

Gary stepped back, shoving Derrick in the process. “Don’t touch me you jack ass.” Gary spat, baring his pearly white canines. He quickly turned to his crew mates and started taking off his jacket, handing it to Little Cato. “Hold this for me for a sec. Alright, Cato?” Gary asked the small feline gently.

Little Cato gently took the leather jacket from Gary’s hands, and motioned for Gary to get closer to him. Gary kneeled down, and Little Cato whispered with a smirk, “Go beat his ass Thunder Bandit.”

Once Gary was on both feet once again, he looked at his friends. Avocato was giving him a smirk and two thumbs up, giving him a silent ‘Beat his ass’. Quinn was giving him a look that mostly said, ‘You are an idiot’ but her eyes said, ‘Beat him to a pulp’. Mooncake looked angry. Like he wanted to just kill Derrick himself, with that energy beam. He was giving Gary a look that said, ‘beat that bitch!’ 

“Derrick, Im just telling you right now... you picked a fight with the wrong guy,” Gary warned, gritting his teeth and turning around to face his ex.

“You sure about that ya little bitch?”

“Im pretty sure.” Gary chuckled humorlessly, keeping his head low so his fluffy blond bangs cover his eyes and shroud the top half of his face in a dark shadow. 

“And I have a good reason too.”

Derrick just raised an eyebrow at that. 

 

“And that reason is... THIS!” With that, Gary spead up and punched Derrick right in the jaw. With his metal hand.

“Ow! What the fu-“ Derrick wasn’t able to finish his sentence before Gary landed a right hook punch right to his cheek.

“Oh you little-“ with that Derrick grabbed Gary’s shirt before the latter could move away, and sucker punched the blond in the face.

Gary stumbled back, and spat blood on the pavement. He looked back up at the abusive man he was fighting, and gave said man a glare that could kill. Ignoring the fact that his nose had started practically gushing blood. He started running at his ex and Derrick started running at him with his fist cocked back ready to punch.

Gary stopped and blocked the punch with a martial artist level knife hand block using his right hand and assuming a tiger stance. Gary quickly wrapped his hand around Derrick’s wrist in a vice like grip, and raised his right leg, kicking Derrick in the shin, the stomach and then hooking his leg over Derrick’s arm, both kicking him in the face and spraining his shoulder, as well as his elbow. But Gary hadn’t expected what came next.

Because Derrick went and gave Gary an uppercut right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. And nobody had noticed that someone had walked out of the mall, and right towards the fight.

As soon as Gary got his breath back, he noticed a shadow behind Derrick, and suddenly Derrick was down on his knees and the person who was behind him hit the douche-canoe, in the head with a...

 

Frying pan? Who was the person holding the pan? Rapunzle? No.

 

Gary couldn’t believe his eyes. He recognized her instantly. It was none other than the dirty blonde dork he had called his best friend since he was three.

His childhood friend, Tori.

 

“That idiot. He can never leave people alone! Are you alright... Gary? Is that you?” asked the dumbfounded frying pan weilder. 

 

“Tori! Oh my crap!!! Yes! It’s me! Gary!!! C’mere you!”

Finally reunited, the two dorky blonds hugged, and without warning, the dirty blonde picked Gary up, holding him with her arms wrapped around his thighs. 

“Tori!!! Don’t drop me! Ya silly goose!”

It wasn’t until Tori put one of her best friends down that she noticed the rest of the Galaxy One crew. They were just confused. How did Gary know this chick? Who was this ‘Tori’ and why didn’t Gary ever bring her up? Why are they both blond? Are they siblings? Why are this girl’s forearms wrapped in bandages? WHY DID SHE HAVE A FRYING PAN?!

“Uhhh... we can introduce ourselves while Gary is getting patched up in the first aid area of the mall. C’mon Gare. Let’s get you fixed. And don’t worry. You already know the person who is gonna fix you up.”

“Really? I do? Who is it?”

 

“Yes, you do and it’s a surprise! Here, I’ll give you a piggy back ride. I need to head down to see her myself. But before you ask me why, I gotta ask you something.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Why do you have a metal arm?”

 

Oh man.... “It’s a long story”, Gary replied, hopping onto his martial-artist friend’s back.

“We have the whole way to the infirmary. I have time to listen. Besides, do you really think that Im gonna leave you alone after the stunt you pulled five years ago? When we were both 21?”

 

“....Oh. You know about that?”

 

“Of course I do ya dingus!,” Tori sighed and continued, “If I was there, that wouldn’t have happened. Because between you and I? Im the reasonable one.”

 

“Heh. Hard to argue with that. But if that hadn’t happened, I wouldn’t have met the others!”

“Others?”

 

“Yeah! There’s Avocato, he’s a bad ass bounty hunter. And there’s Little Cato, who is wearing my jacket right now, he’s Avocato’s son. And he is also bad ass. There’s Quinn, she’s captain of the Infinity Guard!! And I can’t forget my little buddy Mooncake!!”

“Mooncake? Let me guess, you named him after the Lunar Moth caterpillar your dad gave you.”

 

Gary’s cheeks flushed a bright pink. She knew him so well!

“Yeah, you got me.”

Tori brought her voice down into a low whisper, “And let me guess, you are head over heels in love with the cat guy?”

At that question, Gary’s blush reached his ears and was as red as a fire hydrant.

“Oh! Look at that Gare! We’re here! Hey Rita! I’m back!”

“Rita?! As in Rita Fajita?!”

And just after the nickname of the other female slipped past Gary’s lips, a short woman with short brown hair walked into the room.

“Tori, you’re late. And is that... Gary.....”

 

TO BE CONTINUED....

 

(WHOOP! I cant believe i got this done in such a short time!!! I am finally in the story myself! And some characters that I will be adding are based off of people I know. Im not giving out any of their or my own last names, for safety reasons. In the next chapter, I will get more into Gary’s past and his oncoming relationship with Avocato. If you’re reading this, HELLO! And you get hugs from me and the Galaxy One crew!!! For now, BAI!!!!! Love you guys!!! And Peace out!!)


	7. Bandages and New Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more on Gary’s gal pals.

(IM BACK!!! Sorry I didn’t update earlier, my wifi was down. I was all like: NUUUUU MAI WIFI!!!! But im back yo! 

Disclaimer: Lightning Opal does not own Final Space or it’s characters! She only owns the story and the oc’s!!!

On with the story!! :))

 

“.... Gary?... Gary Goodspeed???,” the short brunette was in shock to say the least. 

“Yep! I found ‘im outside! Isn’t that awesome Fajita?”, answered the dirty blonde female.

“Tori. Tori just answer me this. Why is Goldie Locks bleeding?”

“It was that jack ass again. He picked a fight with Gare Bear.”

“Gare Bear? Really? Is that the best nickname ya got girls?”, asked Gary, a small amused smile on his face, with one eyebrow raised.

Avocato stepped forward, “Okay. Can someone please tell me... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!”

“Avocato. Buddy. Can you please not yell? I already have a headache from when I got sucker punched.”

“Right... Sorry ‘bout that baby. Im just confused at how you know these two.”

“Oooohhhh! That! Ya could have just asked! I’ve known these two since I was a kid! Well Rita since Middle School, but! I’ve known Tori here since I was THREE!!!”

“That’s right Gary!!! We’ve been best friends for 23 years!”, the other blond whooped. “Gary. Goldie Locks. Let’s get you patched up here. My back is starting to hurt.”

“Right!”

While Gary hopped off the back of his hazel/ green eyed friend, the other four of the Galaxy One crew, were slack jawed. They were all thinking along the lines of: ‘They’ve known each other for 23 years?! How come Gary never said anything?’!

Once Gary was standing back up, he gave Tori a quick once over. Her naturally dirty blonde hair was tied back into a messy pony tail that ended around her waist, and had an ombre effect going to a light pastel pink. She was wearing a camouflage tank top that loosely fits around her hips. And the tank top showed off her tanned but slightly scared shoulders along with her toned biceps. Her fore arms were wrapped up in bandages, and her nails were trimmed with no nail polish. She was wearing blue jeans like his, but her belt buckle was in the shape of a star. And her outfit was tied together nicely with a pair of grey boots that reached just below her knees. Tori had always been good with fashion. She was still a bit stocky but she was a bit thinner than when they were younger. Not that she was ever that chubby.

Once Gary was all patched up Rita turned her attention to Tori. “Alright Tori. Let’s get those bandages changed.”

“Okay Rita,” Tori turned to the Galaxy one crew, “If you’re a bit squeamish, you might wanna look away. It’s a bit ugly under my bandages.”

Tori hopped up on the squishy examination table that Gary had been sitting on, correction , he was still on it. “Alright Rita, let’s get this over with. They’re my arms and I can’t really look at them myself.”

The crew watched carefully and received another shock. The 26 year old female had burn scars all over her fore arms. Gary could still see the scars from her cat and from work ten years before under the horrific burns.

“My god... Tori... what happened? You didn’t have these five years ago?”, Gary asked concerned for his slightly older friend. (Older by like... 27 days. Head cannon: Gary’s birthday is October 6th. He seems like a Fall baby to me.)

“Oh you know. Im a rouge street fighter that helps my brother at his welding job and beats people’s asses.” Tori said with a deadpan look on her face. Then. She started laughing. “MY GOD!! You actually believed me! I’m a baker Gary! I got all of these last month when one of my employees dropped an entire sheet of cinnamon rolls that were fresh from the oven all over my arms!” By the time she got done laughing, the shorter female was already done wrapping her arms back up. “Thanks Fajita! I’ll hook you up with some cupcakes later!”

“You have a bakery?!” Gary asked excitedly. Because the entire crew knew how bad of a sweet tooth the guy has.

“Yep! I know that look Gary. Yes I can show you. And yes you and your pals can pick something out from the bakery. No charge,” Tori turned to the crew, “and on the way there, we can introduce our selves and I can tell you funny stories about Gary. Sound good?”

The crew nodded, Little Cato looked a bit more giddy than you’d expect a teenager to look, and Gary feigned a horrified expression, though his eyes twinkled with excitement and a hidden smugness. Because the two of them would do crazy things when they were younger.

~time skip! Im feeling lazy and my thumbs are starting to cramp~

On the way to Tori’s in-mall bakery, the crew, other than Gary because he already knew all of it, found out more about the baker. Like, she’s the youngest of four kids, she’s 27 days older than Gary, she was Gary’s neighbor and that she mastered five different styles of martial arts. 

And they told her about themselves and how they met Gary. Avocato told her that be was a bounty hunter. Little Cato told her about how they covered the Lord Commander in “buttholes”, Tori laughed at the fact that he said that they covered him in ‘buttholes’, Little Cato literally said ‘buttholes’. Quinn told her about her position in the Infinity Guard. Tori was impressed at that. And Gary told her how he met Mooncake, since the squishy ball friend doesn’t speak actual words.

 

They also heard about some of the shenanigans the two of them were up to back in the day.

“Here we are!! Welcome... to my BAKERY!!”

The bakery was called... Infinite Galaxy Café.

 

Gary picked out a “Galaxy Velvet cupcake”, Quinn chose a space ship shaped sugar cookie, Little Cato picked out one of the cinnamon rolls, and Avocato picked a Devil’s Food cupcake. And Tori gave Mooncake one of her famous ultimate chocolate chip cookies.

 

The day’s going good...

 

 

To be continued!!!!!

 

(Yay! Another chapter completed!!! Im gonna get the next one up asap! Well, as soon as I get an idea for the next chapter. Sorry If this chapter was short. Starting to get writers block. Im thinking of having Gary and the crew go to Gary’s old home, you know, the one where Gary lived in with John. The one from the flash backs in Chapter Four. My thumbs are on FIRE!! Owchie wawah! This is Lightning Opal signing out for now! Love you all!! <3)


	8. Pillows and Plushies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more domestic fluff and destiny shit.

(Alright! NEW CHAPTER!!! Yay! I was bored and decided to write the next chapter for this! I was so bored that I created a Final Space character based off of my CAT! And I am proud to say that I joined AMINO! Yes! I am on one of the few Final Space servers under the name Space Dork! Come and find me! Yay! 

Gary: Hello!!

Me: What the hell? How did you get here?

Gary: Tori, I thought you’d be happy to see me, yo.

Me: I am! Just I have no idea how you got here!

Little Cato: It’s simple!

Me: Wha- CATO!! Don’t sneak up on me like that! And how is this simple?!

Avo: You’re breaking the fourth wall, baby.

Me: wha- HOW IN THE WORLD AM I BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL AVOCATO?

Quinn: Tori. You’re writing this right now.

Me: Oh... he-heh. Right. I can break the fourth wall. I’m the author.

KVN: HELLO!!!!!

Me, Gary: OH HELL NO!

Gary: Get outta here KVN! Crap!

Avo: Tori. Why did you write KVN in?

Me: I have no idea. Writer’s block.

Gary: Can ya write that sack of wet turds out?

Me: Yeah. He might appear later in the chapter tho. Key word is MIGHT.

Cato: Tori?

Me: Yeah Cato?

Cato: Can I do the disclaimer?

Me: Go ahead Mini Punk Puma.

Cato: What? ‘Mini Punk Puma’? Tor- Never mind.. here goes. Lightning Opal does not own Final Space or it’s characters! Show only owns the story!

Me: Way to go Cato!

Cato: thanks!

Everyone (but not KVN, he’s stuck in a closet, on the Galaxy one): ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Quinn: Now get writing young lady.

Me: Wha- QUINN?! Im 16!!! Im 3 years older than Little Cato!)

 

After the Crew, and now honorary crew mate Tori, finished eating their sweets, the golden/bronze-ish blond gave the crew a bit of a shock. Well, Gary was the most shocked of all.

For Tori was tasked with taking care of Gary’s childhood home. The Infinity Guard forced her to do it.

So before the the blonde best friends parted ways for now, the female blonde handed Gary his Dad’s old house keys. As well as John’s old car keys, saying that she’ll be there later. Because she still lives next door.

“So.... Gary.... are we gonna go there or not?” 

It was Quinn who asked the question. She wasn’t letting it show, but she was a bit eager to see her idol’s house.

“I-I don’t know Quinn. I haven’t been home in years.”, replied Gary. It felt odd calling that place ‘Home’ because it didn’t feel like home after he lost John the first time. It hasn’t felt like home since he was seven, even if Tori and other friends visited almost every day.

“I’m just gonna say this... I honestly just wanna see where you grew up.”

It was Little Cato this time.

 

“GARY NEIL GOODSPEED! IF YOU DONT GO HOME, I’LL MARCH RIGHT OVER TO YOU AND TICKLE YOU TILL YA CRY!”

Uh-oh. That was Tori. And she’s the only one that knows what spots are most ticklish on him. And she just did full name ultimatum on him. Aaannnndddd, now the entire crew knew Gary’s full name. Great. He was hoping that nobody would ask why his middle name is ‘Neil’. (His middle name being Neil is a head canon. Having him partially named after Neil Armstrong.)

“Alright! Alright! We’ll go! I just don’t want Tori to tickle me. I don’t need ya’ll ta know where Im ticklish.”

Avocato was a bit disappointed. He liked hearing Gary laugh. To him, Gary laughing was like music to his ears. And in his opinion, Gary looked just adorable after and while he laughed. With his cheeks all flushed and a face splitting smile on his face, showing off his perfectly white teeth. There was one thing about Gary’s teeth that confused Avocato. The fact that Gary’s canines were slightly larger and sharper than most humans that he had seen. But that aside, he needed to ask Tori where Gary’s most ticklish spots were. (The canines bit is another headcanon. Because John’s wiki page used to say that he was half human. Wouldn’t that mean Gary would be 1/4 alien?)

The crew had to walk back to the hawk because Gary’s old home was a bit farther away and closer to the infinity Guard base. And because they were in a space ship, it didn’t take long for them to get to Gary’s house. Gary was the one flying the ship, and has was wearing his jacket once again. Even if Little Cato didn’t wanna take it off, Gary threatened to tickle the teenage ventrexian. And while Gary was flying the ship, he couldn’t see the crew’s faces, well Quinn’s or Avocato’s faces. Little Cato was sitting on Gary’s lap again, and Mooncake was floating next to Gary’s head.

Even if Gary couldn’t see Avocato’s face, Quinn could. And she saw Avocato looking at Gary with a love-struck look. Quinn could tell. The dark teal furred cat man had it bad for the blue eyed captain. And don’t think that she hasn’t seen Avocato with that same expression when they were in the Galaxy One’s bridge or when they were at the mall, or a bit before they defeated the evil raisin. And she’s also seen Gary look at the former bounty hunter with the same love struck look in his sky blue eyes. She knew that they were totally in love. And she wanted to get them together, not knowing that Little Cato had the same idea.

When they arrived, Gary was clutching the house keys in his right hand so tightly, that if his knuckles hadn’t been wrapped in bandages, they would have been white as the white markings that Avocato had. 

“Alright guys. You wanted to see where I grew up. Well here it is!”

The crew were met with a two story white house with nice landscaping. A few rose bushes, and a nice assortment of fruit trees. Pear trees. Apple trees. CHERRY TREES! Tori had done a nice job doing the landscaping. Obviously she got that from her mom. And of course Tori remembered that they have the same favorite flower. Roses. Even if Gary preferred red roses and the other blonde preferred pink roses. There was both kind of roses. Those pink roses though. Tori’s nerd side coming through. Gary couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Fumbling with the keys as he reached the stained oak door, trying to remember which key went to which lock. And when he finally opened the door, he was surprised. It looked just like it did during his childhood. And it even smelled like it did the morning his dad... How? How the hell did his friend make this possible? There’s even a plate of imperial hawk shaped sugar cookies on the quartz countertop. And the kitchen still had the dark cherry wood cabinets and the stainless steel appliances. And he couldn’t forget that it seemed like Tori had spent her own money on getting him an updated flat screen tv and the latest x-box. 

The others were in awe at how nice Gary’s house was. Well, he is the only child of Captain John Goodspeed, the greatest Infinity Guard to ever live. Little Cato wanted to test out that X-box, but he also wanted to see the back yard.

“If there’s a new flat screen... then, what happened upstairs?”

Gary was curious of what happened to his old blue bedroom. And what happened to his dad’s room, to the guest room. Did something happen to the bathroom? As Gary walked his way across the bamboo floors to the staircase, he had another thought popped into his head, ‘SHE BETTER NOT HAVE MESSED WITH MY TREEHOUSE!!’, cause that treehouse held his butterfly collection.

As the blond unsung hero reached the hallway at the top of the stairs, hearing the faint footsteps of his friends following him upstairs, he looked over at the door that lead to his childhood bedroom. It still had a sign that bared his name, but updated with his name in gold against a Galaxy background. Obviously that dork’s handy work. He walked over to the dark stained door, hand hovering over the silver knob.

Hestitantly turning the nob, opening the door and stepping in, he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. What he saw, he couldn’t believe. Or he could, darn his neighbor’s designing talents. His room was now updated to fit his age. The walls repainted with a different shade of blue, a darker shade of blue. Instead of his old twin bed, he now had a queen sized bed complete with a fluffy deep aquamarine green comforter, with two matching pillow cases along with two galaxy pillows. His dresser was now a nice lightly stained apple wood and the drawers had beautiful silver handles that complimented the doorknob of his bedroom door. His closet had a completely new wardrobe, and he could already see himself in a few different outfits. And the carpet never looked so white and soft. Oh how he missed carpet. And his bed, which he now noticed had a few different cat plushies, some of them his older plushies that had now been sewn back up and a few new ones. He looked over some of the older plushies and really looked them over. Then it hit him like a truck of bricks. Two of them looked like the Catos! One was black with white markings in the same spots as Avocato! It even had the white toes on it’s paws! And the other one was a ginger tiger-cat like markings and the lighter yellow like shade of fur on the plushie’s muzzle, belly toes on it’s hind paws. Just like Little Cato. 

Gary faintly remembered picking those two cat plushies himself as a kid. He felt as if he was drawn to them as a kid. He would always bring them with him. 

It’s like he was predicting his own future, almost two decades in the future. Next level destiny stuff right there.

And he looked over his new bed again. It looked so soft and plush! 

Unaware that the others were watching him, he plopped down, face first, onto the bed. 

Oh.

 

My.

 

Crap!

 

It’s so plush!!!! Just the way he likes! What? He always loved soft and fluffy stuff. He felt like he could fall asleep then and there, he was so comfortable and he hadn’t been able to sleep.

And fall asleep was what he did...

 

To be CONTINUED.....

 

(Yay! I was gonna make it a bit more... exciting.... like having Gary kick the old group he was in out of his house because he found his dad’s keys in Derrick’s pocket. I was gonna make John have a motorcycle!!! But nah. A bit more domestic fluffy stuff.

I’m out yo.

Gary: Bye y’all!

Avo: See you next time...)


	9. Not a chapter

I bet some of you expected the next chapter of Sleepless Nights but this isn’t it. Im trying my hardest on the next chapter, but Im losing motivation and time because school started back up again. It’s my last year of high school and my birthday is coming up on Sunday, September 9th. Im sorry I haven’t been able to update the story, but there’s a lot going on, with school and family stuff. Sorry again to all of you dedicated readers, I’ll try to get the next chapter done asap, and I love you all.

-Lightning Opal/ Space Dork


	10. Sorry!!

All I have to say is that there is an update coming soon...


	11. Mornings and Nearing Relations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey! Im not dead! And the person who I mentioned in the author’s note in the beginning is from Wattpad.

What up lads and lassies?! Im back with a new chapter! And Im alive! I actually got a bit of help with writing this chapter but they didn't ask for recognition. All I can say is that they're an amazing person and Im glad they reached out to me. Thank you so much yo! Now on with the story!!!!

As gary woke up it was already, morning? Gary looked around confused as he could of sworn it wasn't that late when he fell asleep on his ultra comfortable bed. Gary went outside his room only to find himself awake and alone in his living room. 

  The sun was just beginning to rise as our blonde captain was slowly coming back to reality, the reality that made him remember that his house is amazing and that he didn't want to go back to the galaxy one. 

At least not yet. 

Gary sat at the couch and it was just as comfortable as everything else in Captain Goodspeed's house. Suddenly he heard a strong but smooth voice from behind that made him jump a little."Hey, you're amaz.. uh i meant your house is amazing" Gary turns around only to see his favorite ventrexian walking up to him,"Oh my crap, Avocato, thanks! Ummm... where did you guys stay?"   
"Well Tori told us there was another 2 rooms, the guest room and... Mr. Goodspeed's"

"Oh... cool" gary seemed to be a bit sad after remembering that his father slept in that house. 

"Quinn stayed at the guest room and me and Little Cato stayed here, on the couch" Avocato stated.

"Oh, well why didn't you take the available room?" the blue eyed human asked.  
"I... I just..." Avocato seemed to be kinda nervous, "I just didn't want to sleep there, without your opinion first." Gary snapped out of his thoughts and looked at avocatos eyes, he started blushing as he saw the ventrexian in his 'sleep clothes' gary felt like time stopped and there was a silence, a silence that was broken by avocato as he said"Is everything alright?"Gary nodded and couldn't get words to come out of him, he felt like he was feeling everything good going through him and he could do nothing, nothing but stare at avocatos eyes Avocato felt strange, something that he hadn't felt in a long time, he saw Gary's steady gaze and began to talk again"You know gary, in the time's ive been on earth, i think its starting to grow on me."

"Thats great, what... what do you like about it?" Gary finally answered.

"I like the green nature, and the outdoor buildings, and your house, and well"Gary was expecting a question that he'd hoped for for far to long. Avocato continued speaking, "I like y-"Avocato was cut off by Tori who burst in through the front door and loud keypad noises started coming from the front door as they could see her typing the passcode to enter. The teal ventrexian looked pissed and disappointed, the blond cyborg could notice it as soon as the door began to open. When Gary looked back at Avocato, he was already walking back to his son in Quinn's room.

 

Thank you all so much for your patience and love for my first ever story! Though I have been being pressured into writing again, not naming names, but they know who they are. Thank y'all so much for reaching and a huge thanks to my new pal who's helping me out here! Love you all!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for waiting. I’ve had so much going on lately.


End file.
